


Happy Valentines Day

by Crystal_Tears (orphan_account)



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: #Titans, #aot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crystal_Tears
Summary: It's just a little one shot im working on, pls don't yell at me for spelling im typing this all on a Nokia so pls





	

A single drop of rain, a dreary day, quite wet. The pair looked out the window and sighed softly; they had wanted to go on a walk to town, but of course, the storm had to roll in right about the time they were going to head out.  
Annie sighed softly, looking down with a look of almost disappointment. "Reo, what's wrong? We can go to town tomorrow is you want," Bertholdt spoke, a little bit worried, seeing as it usually took a lot to make Annie upset or disappointed. The sides of her lips quirking up into a small smile, she shook her head. "No, it's okay. I just remembered I need to make some valentines day gifts," She spoke, her smile getting wider by the second until she was grinning from ear to ear. Sprinting down the hallway and shutting and locking herself in the empty boys dorms so no one could come in, she took out all her materials and started making little valentines for everyone. Making a card shaped like bread for Sasha, with a small bite of meat attached, a card shaped like a crown for Krista, with a small golden bracelet attached, a card in the shape of two crossed swords with a new dagger in the pouch that went with it for Reiner, and many more. Saving Bertholdt's for last, she did everything but go all out on it. Grabbing her box of chalk, she wrote on the black card that was shaped like a butterfly. ' As a representation of how we have all grown, yet how we have stayed the same, a remembrance of the innocent years of our childhood. So cheers, Beanpole, to another valentines day stuck with me; because you don't have any other choice.' She wrote, smiling cheekily to herself at that last part.  
Signing it off with the nickname he gave her-Reo-she gathered up all the valentines and placed them in the drawer of the dresser the boys had given her for her stuff.  
Only now hearing that Bertholdt had been calling for her outside the locked door, she finally wrenched it open and looked up at him expectantly. " Do you think I'm going to die while making valentines Beanpole? God, next time just knock, don't scream bloody murder at me,"  
" I wasn't screaming bloody murder, " he spoke cheekily, walking into the boys dorms, going past the blonde. " Can I have mine early?" He questioned, using his puppy dog eyes. Sighing in defeat, she nodded and walked over to the dresser, getting out the valentine she made for him, handing it to him and quickly hiding under the covers of their bunk, a bit embarrassed when he read it out loud.  
Smiling softly as he read it, Bertholdt walked over to the lump if covers that was Annie, and lifted them up gently. " You dork, don't be so embarrassed," he grinned, watching as a soft smile graced her lips.  
"So that's a yes then?" She smirked cheekily, looking over at him from her place on the bed. All Bertholdt responded with was a nod, as he kissed Annie softly.  
Of course, Reiner h a d to ruin it, as he burst into the room and started making fake gagging noises. Laughing slightly, Annie and Bertholdt looked at one another and back down at Reiner, before shrugging and pecking each other on the cheek one last time, a smile on their lips.

" Happy valentines day "


End file.
